Collapsible paste dispensers have traditionally been fitted with threaded caps or with snap caps and some such containers have been fitted with captive means to retain the cap in the open position. Such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,921,716; 3,404,816; 3,369,720; and in Canadian Pat. Nos. 552,797; 615,280; and 472,739.
A liquid container is presently marketed with spring-biased hinges as shown in FIG. 6, and fitted with a detent that projects from the inner face of the cover so as to project inside and engage the walls of the opening of the neck of the container cover.
However, as described herein, there is no suggestion of combining in a collapsible container, a cover mounted by springbias hinges to the neck of the container, with the cover fitted with means to prevent spread of the contents of the dispenser about the inside face of the cover so as to prevent such contents from spilling from the cover when the dispenser is inverted, as in applying toothpaste from such a dispenser to a toothbrush, nor is there any suggestion of a shape or cover and of tube neck which provides the means of wiping contents of the tube from the surface of the cover.